


More, Always More

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comeplay, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve always wants more when it comes to Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More, Always More

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Bodily Secretions.** So I chose to use saliva and come for this one. Lots of come. :D

Steve locked eyes with Danny and slowly swallowed his cock. He kept his eyes trained on Danny’s face, watching every reaction. He loved seeing Danny come apart for him. Because of him.

Steve bobbed his head a few times before pulling back to run his tongue just under the head reveling in the way it made Danny gasp and bite his lip. Encouraged, Steve took the base of Danny’s spit slickened dick in his hand began to slowly pump up and down while suckling the head. He dipped his tongue into the slit to lap at the pre-come, enjoying the salty taste.

“Steve,” Danny moaned as he reached his hands down to desperately push at Steve’s head. “More.”

Steve obliged, swallowing Danny down as deep as he could, enjoying the way his cock felt nudging at the back of his throat. He watched Danny’s eyes slide closed as he tried desperately to thrust up, but Steve grabbed his hips and held him firmly against the bed.

He held perfectly still for a moment, not even breathing, and watched as Danny writhed on the bed, hands fisting the sheets, wanting more. Needing more. It was beautiful.

“Steve,” Danny gasped out. “Please, I need--”

Steve hollowed his cheeks and sucked, cutting off whatever Danny would have said--if only it were that simple all the time.

As soon as Steve felt Danny begin to tense up he pulled all the way off. Danny’s cock coming out of his mouth with a wet pop, strands of saliva and pre-come trailing in it wake. Steve grabbed Danny’s dick and jerked quickly until he came, his release streaking across his chest. Steve kept pumping slowly until the last of Danny’s come had spilled over his hand.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, rubbing his come covered hand across Danny’s chest.

Danny lazily reached down and grabbed at Steve’s shoulder. “Come up here.”

Steve let Danny guide him up and into a sloppy kiss, before he lay down next to him. He ran his fingers through the pools of come on Danny’s chest, absently tracing shapes. “I want to fuck you.”

“There’s a surprise,” Danny laughed. “Steve, you always want to fuck me.”

Steve couldn’t argue with that so instead he raised one come covered finger to his mouth and began to suck.

Danny eyes widened as he watched. “Damn Steve, if I hadn’t just come....”

Steve returned his finger to Danny’s chest, trailing it through the come before raising it back to his lips. “So can I?”

Danny groaned and rolled over onto his side, his back to Steve. He raised his leg and it was all the invitation Steve needed. He quickly grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slicked up his fingers. He guided Danny’s leg and up so that he could circle the tight ring of muscle with one finger before slowly sliding it in. His cock was aching but he took his time preparing Danny slowly before adding a second finger.

“Want to fuck you so bad,” he muttered as he slid in a third finger. “bare.”

“Then do it,” Danny said pushing back on his fingers.

Steve pulled his fingers out and quickly guided his cock into position. Danny was loose enough that he was able to slowly pushed in with one smooth motion. Once his balls were resting against Danny’s ass he paused to give him a moment to adjust--and to get himself under control. Danny was so tight and hot around him, it was nearly overwhelming.

Danny twisted his head to look at him and he leaned forward to give him an awkward kiss as he began to slowly thrust forward. He ran his hands back up through the come on Danny’s chest and circled one of his nipples.

Danny moaned and began to thrust back against him. Steve knew that Danny wouldn’t come again--it was too soon--but he was enjoying himself anyway.

Steve began to thrust harder, he wasn’t going to last long. It was too good. Too much. Fucking Danny was always too much.

“Hey, babe?” Danny asked. He raised his hand to cover Steve’s twining their fingers.

“Mmm,” Steve responded. He was unable to actually speak as he drove forward desperately, chasing the pleasure he could feel pooling at the base of his spine.

“Come,” Danny commanded as he clenched down hard on Steve’s cock.

That was all it took for Steve to come, stars dancing in front of his eyes as he emptied himself into Danny. Waves of pleasure ran through his body as he jerked forward, thrusting awkwardly, until the last of his release had been milked from him.

He collapsed against Danny, his weight causing Danny to roll over onto his stomach. Steve trailed his lips across Danny’s shoulders and back, kissing him sloppily. His softening cock was still buried in Danny’s ass and he didn’t ever want to move. He wanted to stay joined like that forever.

“Uh Steve,” Danny said his voice muffled by the pillow. “That was great and all but it would be nice to clean up before everything gets too sticky.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed. “I’ll clean you up.”

Steve slid his soft cock out of Danny, sighing at the loss of connection, and crawled down Danny’s body trailing lazy kisses down his back. When he got to Danny’s firm, muscular ass, he took a cheek in each hand and squeezed before parting them to look at the reddened, come-covered hole.

“Don’t worry Danny,” Steve whispered. “I’ll make sure you’re good and clean.”

He lowered his head and swiped his tongue over Danny’s hole, feeling the other man writhing under him at the sensation. Smiling he dipped his tongue into the loose hole and began to suck, eating his own salty, bitter come out. The taste of himself mixed with Danny's musk was nearly overwhelming but he wanted more. He always wanted more when it came to Danny.

“Fuck,” Danny yelled, grinding down against the mattress. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Are you trying to kill me?”

Steve chuckled, the vibrations causing Danny to moan, and continued sucking. Once all the come was gone, he pulled back and stood up.

Danny rolled over to look at him, his cock standing straight up. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To shower,” Steve answered.

“The hell you are,” Danny said pointing at his erection. “That’s your fault, you get to take care of it.”

Steve grinned. “Can I fuck you again after?”

Danny sighed. “Steve? When have I ever said no? To anything?”

“Well there was that time--”

“That was rhetorical,” Danny interrupted. “Now get over here.”

Steve didn’t have to be told twice.


End file.
